1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back braces and fireman's appliances and more particularly pertains to a fireman's back brace which may be employed to provide support of a firefighter's back during lifting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of back braces is known in the prior art. More specifically, back braces heretofore devised and utilized for providing support of a lower back during lifting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a fireman's back brace in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,947 to James et al. discloses a contour lumbar support comprising a belt supporting the lumbar region of the spine providing transverse and axial support to hard tissues thereof. The James et al. invention comprises an incrementally adjustable belt having a contoured lumbar spinal support portion and has no antistatic and flame retardant properties. The present invention comprises a continuously adjustable lumbar support belt having antistatic and flame retardant properties and furthermore is waterproof and susceptible to manual adjustment by gloved hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,547 to Silverstolpe et al. a belt with adjustable back support plate is disclosed for use by sailors providing support when inclined outward from a vessel, particularly a racing vessel for counterbalancing vessel inclination. The Silverstolpe et al. invention comprises a cooperating series of portions extending around crotch, waist, back, and over shoulders of a user and has a front located hook device and a back support plate. The Silverstolpe et al. invention is employed for use aboard a sailing vessel and is unsuited for use by active firefighters to reduce back stresses during lifting because of a lack of localized lumbar spinal support and an insusceptibility to rapid donning as required for all firefighting worn equipments. The present invention is designed for use by firefighters and has no requirement for engaging lines as used on shipboard. The present invention additionally is composed of flame retardant materials and is detachably affixed to other portions of a fireman's worn equipments and requires no engagement with body portions other than the back and waist thereby providing rapid donning along with other members of a firefighter's worn equipment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,105 to Kleinman a fireman's suspenders with padding and fire-resistant inelastic construction is described comprising a pair of suspenders and a belt. wherein the suspenders pair is substantially inelastic and thereby insusceptible to stretching, and more particularly insusceptible to stretching beyond an elastic limit. There is no provision in the Kleinman invention for supporting the back of a user thereof. The present invention is not employed as suspension for any worn article and furthermore is devised to support the lumbar spine of a firefighter to mitigate hazards to a user's back during lifting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,261 to Smith et al. a lifting belt is disclosed for supporting the lower fifth lumbar region of the back during lifting. The Smith et al. invention comprises a detachable lumbar belt and an elastic abdominal belt joining at a lumbar compression pad. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of use of fire retardant construction therein, a lack of provision for adjusting the support belt with gloved hands, and a lack of provision for rapidly donning the support belt in conjunction with firefighter dress ensembles. The present invention is of flame retardant composition and is fully adjustable using gloved hands. The present invention additionally is detachably affixed to a member of the firefighter's dress ensemble thereby permitting rapid donning of an entire worn equipment complement including the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,488 to Schiek Sr. discloses a support belt for the lumbar vertebrae. The disclosure teaches a lumbar vertebrae support belt encircling an abdominal region. The disclosure makes no provision for adjustability using heavily gloved hands. Furthermore, there are no provisions for flame retardancy. There is no teaching to detachably affix the invention to existing worn firefighter clothing. The present invention comprises a flame retardant belt supporting the spinal vertebrae and furthermore being adjustable by heavily gloved hands. The present invention is also detachably affixable to fireman's clothing using hook and loop fasteners or snap engagement.
In this respect, the fireman's back brace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing adjustable lumbar spinal support for firemen.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fireman's back brace which can be employed by an active firemen to limit back stress during lifting of heavy objects encountered in the course of firefighting operations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve lumbar spine support belts. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.